1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of ear piercing devices. More specifically, the invention relates to a device system, and method for use in ear piercing that provides a template that facilitates straight pierces and proper alignment on the ears.
2. Related Art
Ear piercing has long been a popular means of providing ornamentation for many men and most women in the U.S. Often, a person will have multiple pierces through each ear so that they may wear multiple earrings.
Typically, ear piercing is completed by placing a stud (having a head and a wire portion; see FIG. 2) of a stud assembly in an outer clamp of an ear piercing device (FIG. 1). A clasp of the stud assembly is held in an inner clamp of the ear piercing device with its central receiving hole aligned with the wire of the stud. The ear piercing device is then positioned with the inner clamp behind the ear, the outer clamp outside the ear, and the wire of the stud aimed at the desired location of the pierce. Once properly positioned, a trigger of the ear piercing device releases an actuating member which forces the wire of the stud through the ear and into the clasp. The stud and clasp are then released from the ear piercing device. In this way, the stud pierces the ear.
One problem associated with the piercing of ears involves the proper alignment of the resulting pierced hole with the ear. If the stud is not properly aligned with the ear during insertion, the resulting pierced hole through the ear is misaligned. A misalignment may result from the operator not holding the ear piercing device in proper alignment with the ear, from the recipient, anticipating pain, moving during the procedure, or from other, similar occurrences. If the pierced hole is misaligned, an earring placed in the hole will not be properly aligned. The misalignment is often apparent with larger earrings, such as hoop earrings, because one will align in one direction relative to the wearer's face whereas the other earring will align in a different direction relative to the wearer's face. Such a result is not desired.
Another problem associated with the piercing of ears involves the proper alignment of the resulting pierced holes on the ears with one another. To align the pierced holes with one another, the operator typically uses a ruler or other standard measuring device to measure the distance from a certain position on the ear, such as the bottom of the ear lobe, and marks the position with a surgical pen. Such positioning involves some guesswork and estimating often resulting in improper positioning of the pierced holes relative to one another. The resulting holes are often misaligned with one another vertically and horizontally and are often positioned on their respective ear in a different place than the other. The result is an undesirable misalignment of the pierced holes.
Thus, there is a need for a device, system, and method for facilitating alignment of the pierced holes with the ear and with one another.